


Art: "Mine"

by LFB72



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Art, Comforting Arthur, Hurt Merlin, Injury, Inspired by Fanfiction, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur swore if he ever got Merlin back, he would never let him go. </p><p>Art inspired by Polomonkey's: As the Tide Comes Tumbling In</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: "Mine"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polomonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [As the Tide Comes Tumbling In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6367777) by [Polomonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/pseuds/Polomonkey). 



> For the wonderful Polomonkey - how could I not be inspired to draw art for you after you wrote this for me? Hope you like it.

[ ](https://imgur.com/VYsSmJp)


End file.
